The invention relates to a spring and damper system, in particular for an assembly mount in a motor vehicle.
Subframe mounts or assembly mounts for motor vehicles, referred to hereinafter in general as assembly mounts, are widely known and are designed for damping high-frequency vibrations as well as for absorbing static and dynamic loads, and for supporting the assembly and/or vehicle movements, among others, in the vertical direction. To accommodate particularly high loads, rubber-elastic stops or springs are provided, which become effective after a defined spring deflection s (spring compression or spring rebound) and increase the spring rate of the mounts accordingly. In order to attain the desired spring characteristic with increasingly softer and harder spring rates, the assembly mounts must be relatively accurately matched to the type of the vehicle or the vehicle weight, the assembly equipment, etc., to prevent comfort-reducing shifts in the characteristic due to payloads, etc.
It is the object of the invention to propose a spring and damper system, in particular for an assembly mount in a motor vehicle, which can be used universally, has a simple structure and automatically adjusts to different load criteria.